Potc Ichat
by Doomedangel
Summary: It's and aim session with the potc chars, and me and Whyistherumgone, It's funny, please R
1. Chapter 1

(none of the screen names are real, as far as I know)

SparrowKing Jack

Swannprincess Elizabeth

ApprenticePirate Will

Calamariluvr Davy Jones

AppleSkeleton Barbossa

Voodoogerl Tia Dalma

TheGreatandFabulousNorrington Norrington

Bootstrapped Bootstrap Bill

Vampirate Me

P0TcRox Whyistherumgone

Let it Begin

_SparrowKing has joined the chat_

_Swannprincess has joined the chat_

_Voodoogerl has joined the chat_

_Vampirate has joined the chat_

_P0tcrox has joined the chat_

SparrowKing: ello Elizabeth

Swannprincess: Hello Tia……. Jack

Voodoogerl: y'ello

Voodoogerl: Who r da other 2?

Vampirate: I'm the writer

P0Tcrox: And I just tagged along

SparrowKing: o.0

TheGreatandFabulousNorrington has joined the chat 

TheGreatandFabulousNorrington: Hi guys!!!

SparrowKing: I have to go

Voodoogerl: Me too

Swannprincess: look at the time

_SparrowKing has left the chat_

_Swannprincess has left the chat_

_Voodoogerl has left the chat_

_Vampirate has left the chat_

_P0tcrox has left the chat_

TheGreatandFabulousNorrington: Why does this always happen to me?

_TheGreatandFabulousNorrington has left the chat_

Swannprincess has joined the chat 

_Voodoogerl has joined the chat_

_Vampirate has joined the chat_

_P0tcrox has joined the chat_

Voodoogerl: Glad he's gone

Swannprincess: I kinda feel bad for him

P0Tcrox: I don't

Vampirate: weren't u supposed to marry him?

Swannprincess: …no comment

SparrowKing has joined the chat 

_ApprenticePirate has joined the chat_

Swannprincess: my Willy-poo

ApprenticePirate: my little Lizzie

SparrowKing: my lunch

Vampirate: What does she see in him?

P0Tcrox: I think she'd be better off with Jack

SparrowKing: I agree that child is A GENIUS!!

ApprenticePirate: SHUT UP!!!!

Vampirate: BITE ME U EUNICH

Swannprincess: WHAT DID U SAY?!?!

_Vampirate has left the chat_

_P0tcrox has left the chat_


	2. next session

Calamariluvr has joined the chat 

_Bootstrapped has joined the chat_

_ApprenticePirate has joined the chat_

_SparrowKing has joined the chat_

_AppleSkeleton has joined the chat_

_Vampirate has joined the chat_

_P0TcRox has joined the chat_

Calamariluvr: Jack?

SparrowKing: Davy?

AppleSkeleton: Jack?

Calamariluvr: Barbossa?

Bootstrapped: Barbossa?

SparrowKing: Bootstrap?

ApprenticePirate: DADDY!!

Bootstrapped: Will?

Vampirate: eunuch?

SparrowKing: eunuch

AppleSkeleton: Will?

P0TcRox: ME!!!

Vampirate: sigh

ApprenticePirate: DADDY!!

Bootstrapped: dear god

_Bootstrapped has left the chat_

ApprenticePirate: Why won't u love me daddy??

_ApprenticePirate has left the chat_

Vampirate: I can see y he doesn't love him

P0TcRox: no father can be proud of a gay/eunuch son

SparrowKing: rofl

AppleSkeleton: omg I think I just saw will chase bootstrap down the street

Calamariluvr: we should go watch

Calamariluvr has left the chat 

_AppleSkeleton has left the chat_

SparrowKing: guess it's just the writers and me

P0TcRox: SHE LOVES U!!!!

Vampirate: WTF!!!?!?!?!?!

SparrowKing: what girl doesn't?

Vampirate: this girl

Vampirate: I do not love u and never will

P0TcRox: your in denial

Vampirate: goes to strangle whyistherumgone

P0TcRox: its been nice knowing u all

Vampirate: snarl we need to have a talk foams at mouth

P0TcRox: help

_Vampirate has left the chat_

_P0TcRox has left the chat_

SparrowKing: awkward

_SparrowKing has left the chat_

_just to let u know, i do not love jack sparrow_


	3. third session

I just had to put my other bestest buddy in here, so Imanundeadmonkey, is gonna be in this!!!

_Vampirate has joined the chat_

_P0TcRox has joined the chat_

_Shinyhappypirate has joined the chat_

_SparrowKing has joined the chat_

_Voodoogerl has joined the chat_

_ApprenticePirate has joined the chat_

Shinyhappypirate: Thanx for telling me bout this place guys

Vampirate: no prob mate, but u owes me ten bucks

ApprenticePirate; the rest of us are still here ya know

Shinyhappypirate: No one cares about u eunuch

SparrowKing: I'm starting to like these kids more and more

_AppleSkeleton has joined the chat_

Voodoogerl: allo Barbossa

AppleSkeleton: dskskuhfshgietklf

P0TcRox: huh????

AppleSkeleton: srry jack the monkey stepped on the keyboard

Shinyhappypirate: hey jack!

SparrowKing: yes?

Vampirate: if u are gonna say what I think ur gonna say don't say it!!

SparrowKing: if ur gonna say she loves me, the other one beat ya to it

Shinyhappypirate: darn u whyistherumgone

xxx

ApprenticePirate: who's better, Jack or me?

Shinyhappypirate: jack

P0TcRox: jack

Vampirate: jack

AppleSkeleton: jack

Voodoogerl: sorry, William, but it's jack

SparrowKing: hmmmmmmm… I'm gonna have to go with ..ME!!!!

ApprenticePirate: no body loves me?

Vampirate: pretty much

P0TcRox: yep

ApprenticePirate: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Vampirate: wimp

_Vampirate has left the chat_

_P0TcRox has left the chat_

_Shinyhappypirate has left the chat_

_SparrowKing has left the chat_

_Voodoogerl has left the chat_

_AppleSkeleton has left the chat_

Pretty short, I know, I have writers block, sorry more to come, sorry this took so long, Science fair (groan)


	4. enter Panda chan

Next chapter … WOOT!! This chapter will be incredibly random. My fan girl-ness got the best of me, so Gaara will be in this. If you don't know who Gaara is, that's okay_ coughnotcough_, and if you do, kudos to you. (P.s Gaara is gonna be xxdesertcoffinxx)

Vampirate has joined the chat 

_Shinyhappypirate has joined the chat_

_AppleSkeleton has joined the chat_

_P0TcRox has joined the chat_

_Bootstrapped has joined the chat_

_ApprenticePirate has joined the chat_

_xxdesertcoffinxx has joined the chat_

Shinyhappypirate: OMG!!! IT'S BARBOSSA!!!!

AppleSkeleton: oh good god, it's you

Shinyhappypirate: squee!! I LOVE U!!! (Glomps)

AppleSkeleton: not again!!!! AAAHHH

P0TcRox: my eyes

ApprenticePirate: um…who's xxdesertcoffinxx?

Vampirate: MY PANDA CHAN!!!!

xxdesertcoffinxx: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

P0TcRox: That would be Gaara; Doom over there is in love with him

Xxdesertcoffinxx: I know she loves me; she's standing outside my window with a laptop

Bootstrapped: creepy

Xxdesertcoffinxx: O GOOD GOD!!!! SHE GOT INSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bootstrapped: good luck

P0TcRox: run

P0TcRox: run fast

P0TcRox: run very fast

Xxdesertcoffinxx: Gaara is busy at the moment please leave a message

Xxdesertcoffinxx: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Xxdesertcoffinxx went away 

Shinyhappypirate: o.0

P0TcRox: should we go help him?

Shinyhappypirate: nah let Doomy have her fun

ApprenticePirate: Daddy I'm scared…HOLD ME!!

Bootstrapped: 0.o I don't like you that way (runs away)

ApprenticePirate: but I need to be held!! (chases after bootstrap)

P0TcRox: WAIT!!! He doesn't like u that way!!!

_Bootstrapped has left the chat_

_ApprenticePirate has left the chat_

Vampirate: and u do?

Xxdesertcoffinxx has come back 

Xxdesertcoffinxx: (gasps for air) thanx for the help


	5. FIGHT FIGHT!

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM UPDATING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been like forever since I updated and for that I apologize…(yea right)

_SparrowKing has joined the chat_

_Shinyhappypirate has joined the chat_

_Vampirate has joined the chat_

_P0tcrox has joined the chat_

_Swannprincess has joined the chat_

_Bootstrapped has joined the chat_

Vampirate: MONKEY GUESS WHAT!!!

Shinyhappypirate: what now

Vampirate: BREAKINGBENJAMIN THREE DAYS GRACE AND PUDDLE OF MUDD ARE IN CONCERT ON MAY 15!!!!!!!_ (That is actually true!)_

Shinyhappypirate: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SparrowKing: OH…MY…GOD!! THAT'S AWSOME!!!

P0tcrox: do u even know what they're talking 'bout?

SparrowKing: no idea…BUT IT SOUNDS AWSOME!!!

Vampirate: 0o

Shinyhappypirate: o.0

P0tcrox: 0.0

Vampirate: anyways…

_ApprenticePirate has joined the chat_

Bootstrapped: oh…oh… God…it's you!!!

ApprenticePirate: Why don't u love me daddy!?!?!?!

Vampirate: ur a loser

Shinyhappypirate: ur gay

P0tcrox: need any more reasons?

SparrowKing: roflmbo

Swannprincess: I love u Willy

Shinyhappypirate: ur the only one who does

_AppleSkeleton has joined the chat_

Shinyhappypirate: BARBOSSA!!!

AppleSkeleton: shut the heck up…u stalker

Vampirate: haha

Shinyhappypirate: what r u laughing at!?!?!

Vampirate: how pathetic u r

P0tcrox: ooooooooooooooohhh

SparrowKing: thems r fightin' words

AppleSkeleton: BEAT HER TO A PULP!!!

Vampirate: o.0

To be continued


End file.
